dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Echostar
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 RL is the priority Echo, just to say, great to know you are around. Hope you're feeling somewhat better, and with luck, over the hols, we might see you hereabouts :D. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 13:13, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays Hey Echo, I hadn't heard from you in a while, and just wanted to see how you were, and how things were going. I hope you had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:53, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Black family I've been looking at the Black family and I did my best to pull together a family tree. Is this right? I couldn't figure out how Maximillion Black or Ivy Black fits into it. Their parents ____________________|________________ | | | Levista = Barant Elizabeth = Orion Daniel = Alicia _____|_____ | _____|_____ | | Gruffudd | | Karith Ferlen Celesta Candice --Rabbitty (talk) 18:23, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Missing You Hey Echo...I was just really missing you today, so I decided to let you know so. I hope you're doing well, and that you're getting better and getting life back to normal. I don't know if or when you'll come back here, but know that you always will have a place and friends here at Hogwarts, and I do hope in my heart you'll return someday. Until then know that you're being thought of and prayed for. You friend. Bond_em7 00:50, February 6, 2013 (UTC) The War and You We finished the war today Echo. It got me thinking about you. I really do miss you and hope your on a swift recovery to good health! We all love and miss you here, and we hope we'll get a visit from you soon! If your around shoot me an owl! Best wishes, Great to have you back! 'Nuff said. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 16:52, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Echo long time no....well long time no anything. How are you? Feeling any better? I'm fine thanks for asking. I miss chu ;-; Dduffurg48/Gruff 16:53, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Witch Weekly and Ministry Banquet Note: Venue and Dress code will feature in a blog, to be put up soon. Any questions, queries, concerns, just contact me! Updating Page I fixed Teresa Waters, but had to remove some stuff. The sidebar mostly. Wikia made some changes a while back to the mainpage, and all the tags were broken, and haven't been repaired. So, I removed them, and the info you had in the info box is gone, and you'll have to do that differently. All the other users already did this with their stuff, you're just behind. -Bond Thanks! Thanks for updating that page Echo! That was really helpful! Thanks! I believe Freja might be taking over as the shop owner of the Apothecary. -Foot Sorting Your Talk Page OOC Yes, I'll announce House Cup Winner tomorrow, finish getting teachers and such set up for the next year, and teachers should clean their own classrooms, nut OOC will help if needed, and make sure archives get deleted. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 03:23, March 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: No, Apollo is WG's. Rabbitty (talk) 13:39, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Beatrix Woodheart She was adopted by User:Ninaplusfabian. 14:45, March 23, 2013 (UTC) sanguinians I have no problem so go ahead and delete it. Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 15:03, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Leah She could be related to Regina? Approved I apporve of both of these! And like them both too :D Is there something else I need to do...? xD Best, Date Hey Echo, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:36, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Apothecary Thanks for the business Echo. Frejah Owl Me 14:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Times I am 6 hours behind UTC time, so 1400 is 10 am my time. That's when the meeting will be held. If you can't be here, that's fine Echo, but I believe I have the times right...and as where you are you're 4 hours behind UTS, it should be noon for you. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :Apparently I can't do math good, and couldn't figure out that 1400 UTC-6 is 8 am my time, so yes 9am your time. Sorry! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:24, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Prefects The Heads of House are the ones selecting their House Prefects. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:03, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Mentorship When you get a chance can you get with User:Jorey28 as she wants to help in the library this year? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:15, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Auror Test How to give the auror admission test Captain<Pikachu 02:00, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Idea! Missed Yah Sorry I missed you-I'll talk to you later-Hopefully it wasn't an emergency! Best, Character Deletion Feel Free to delete: *HoR's characters *Ivy Snape's characters *SkyTimeGirl's characters *Mistelm's characters *DaMigster's characters *TT's characters *Wind's Characters *Ruby's characters *Pumpkin's characters *Landon Longbow *Taeyun Jung *Ji-Yeon Park We can undelete them if needed, and for now I see no reason to keep them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:32, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry Echo. I was on a break. I replied :D Dduffurg48/Gruff 17:18, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Ashley and Tanis Left a message on Ashley's page. Kirá (talk) 03:23, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Ollivander's There's half-a-dozen new customers at the bottom of the page. :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 19:58, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Character Box Hey I need a character box for a second Character i'm making it sais to talk to you. Are there any rules or anything I need to be aware of? Thanks, Cartermchris (talk) 00:06, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks. What do I put for the template name though? Cartermchris (talk) 00:13, April 6, 2013 (UTC) No I don't, I mean I get how to make it on the same page, but as far as actually using it as opposed to the other one i'm afraid i'm completely lost. Sorry, Cartermchris (talk) 00:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok I did it let me know what I need to do. Thanks, Cartermchris (talk) 00:38, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch Team For this term yes! but Im sure someone will lose activity towards the end of the term, causing a need for reserve players. Did you have someone in mind? --~Peislandgal (talk) 00:50, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry he applied after I had picked the team. If you want him to be commentator I think that would be awesome. If not let me know and Ill put him on as a reserve player. --~Peislandgal (talk) 00:54, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Basic category tags Why did you delete this page, Echo? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 19:24, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Ferlesa Bond's bubble He seems to have accidentally added a section from a PM to his word bubble, so it's appearing on all his posts. :( Alex Jiskran 11:59, April 12, 2013 (UTC)